There you'll be
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Una tormenta entra de repente y Tai recuerda el día de la muerte de quien amaba. One shot ñoño para Mikael Mudou. Shônen ai, muerte, sangre.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de _Digimon_ pertenecen a Hongo Akiyoshi y Toei Animation.

**Advertencias**: Shônen ai, muerte.

**Tema musical**: _There you'll be_ de Faith Hill, de la banda sonora original de la película _Pearl Harbor_. La película no me gustó NADA, y además estaba Josh Hartnett, que me cae como una patada en el hígado, pero la canción es preciosa. De hecho, la banda sonora es lo único que me gusta de esta película, escena del bombardeo aparte.

**There you'll be**

**(Crucified to a dream)**

Por Izzy Meadows

_"In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life"_

Una gran tormenta entró de repente, azotando la costa con furiosas olas y haciendo golpear las ventanas abiertas de las casas. Tai trató de cerrar la suya, mientras que su hermana, Kari, se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

El viento era cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Se ha atascado? —preguntó Kari sacando la cabeza de la cama.

—No. Pero el viento es muy fuerte, así que será difícil cerrar esta maldita ventana —jadeó Tai.

Un trueno resonó por todo el barrio, haciendo que Kari volviera a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—No tengas miedo, es sólo un trueno.

—Hace mucho ruido…

—¡Eso ya lo sé yo! Pero no es motivo para asustarse, los truenos no nos hacen daño.

—Pero asustan.

Tai desistió de tranquilizar a su hermana, así como de cerrar la ventana, que al fin y al cabo sí se había atascado.

.

TK se levantó de la cama y salió del pasillo a ver la tormenta. En momentos como aquél era cuando más extrañaba a su hermano. No es que antes lo viera mucho, pero al menos lo tenía a una llamada de teléfono. Pero si llamaba a casa de Matt en aquel momento, no podría hablar con él.

Ya nunca podría hablar con él.

_Una gran tormenta entró de repente, azotando la costa con furiosas olas y haciendo golpear las ventanas abiertas de las casas. Hacía frío. Mucho frío._

Tai miró por la ventana, triste. Recordaba cómo estaba en aquel día, aquél que había sido casi igual que esta noche, con la diferencia…

Con esa diferencia.

_Llevaba lloviendo bastantes días, lo que sorprendió a Tai y a Matt aquel día fue que comenzó a helar. Ni siquiera era febrero, pero helaba._

_Había concierto de Teen-Age Wolves._

—_¿Vas a venir? —Había bastante simpatía en la voz de Matt. Es más, había ilusión._

_Hacía tiempo que no se ilusionaba tanto. Incluso le había perdido gusto al grupo, según le había confesado a Tai. Pero con la perspectiva de que éste fuera al concierto, la ilusión había vuelto._

_Porque iba a ir. Desde luego que iría._

_Luego se cancelaría el concierto, pero él no era adivino, así que no lo sabía._

Esta noche no helaba, pensó Tai. Pero tampoco tenía que dar calor a nadie, ni nada que perder.

_Los miembros del grupo no iban nunca juntos a los conciertos. Se encontraban en el local y salían a tocar sin ensayar._

_Y Matt no llegó. Había cogido un taxi para llegar, porque su padre tenía trabajo y no podía llevarlo, y como aún no había sacado el carnet de conducir…_

_Qué incomodidad. Tenía que sacarlo cuando fuera. Había sostenido una interesante charla sobre el tema con Tai, y los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. En cuanto cambiara el tiempo, se inscribirían en una autoescuela._

_Tai esperaba ante el portal de su edificio. Habían quedado en ir juntos, mínimo para poder hablar con alguien entre que llegaban y no._

—_Hola —saludó._

—_Puntual como siempre —sonrió Matt._

—_Ya ves._

_El taxi patinaba un poco de vez en cuando._

—_¿Es que ya no se echa sal en el suelo? —se quejó Matt._

—_Eso parece. Espero que lleguemos bien —dijo Tai preocupado._

—_No seas gafe…_

_Tal vez lo era, tal vez fue casualidad, pero en aquel momento el vehículo se salió de la carretera, yendo a chocar contra un muro._

_El taxista no se movía. Y Matt tampoco._

No merecía la pena recordar aquello. Dolía demasiado.

_Tai nunca recordó en qué momento llamó a urgencias, pero el taxista no llegó. Ya estaba muerto cuando lo sacaron del coche._

_Matt estaba débil, muy débil._

—_¡Sus niveles de oxígeno están cayendo!_

—_¡Hay que intubar!_

—_¡Ponle otra vía!_

—_¡Dos unidades de 0 negativo!_

—_¡Está en parada!_

—_¡Una ampolla de epinefrina!_

_Había no menos de cinco médicos de urgencias atendiéndolo, pero no daba señales de recuperarse…_

_Aquellos fueron los minutos más angustiosos de la vida de Tai. Era una incertidumbre que mataba._

_En el sentido literal._

—_Basta. Llevamos cuarenta y dos minutos intentándolo —dijo un médico, pesaroso, quitándose los guantes—. Hora de la muerte, veintiuno treinta y tres._

_Tai ahogó un gemido._

Había sido como ver un capítulo de _Urgencias_ en vivo. Sólo que cuando en la serie morían pacientes, él no se deprimía. Y aquella noche maldita sí.

—_Quiero verlo —murmuró._

—_Está…_

—_Muerto, sí, lo sé. Pero quiero verlo. __Necesito verlo._

_Tai apretó la mano inerte de su amigo. No lloraba. La pena que sentía era mayor que la que se puede expresar sólo con lágrimas._

—_¿Por qué no te dije nada cuando pude? —sollozó._

_Un triste gemido, más aún cuando no iba acompañado de llanto._

Ojalá hubiera sido un sueño…

—_Da igual… Aunque no puedas oírme, te lo diré… Te quiero._

Ojalá no hubiera sucedido.

_Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio. Tai recordó las escenas que había vivido con él… Cómo se habían conocido, cómo les gustaba discutir por todo, cómo sobreprotegían cada uno a su hermano respectivo… Y cómo se había enamorado de él, pero por temor a perderlo como amigo, no quiso intentar tenerlo como pareja._

.

—_¿Por qué no soy capaz de llorar por él?_

—_Pasa a menudo —Sora trató de calmarlo; ella sí lloraba—. A veces lo que sientes es demasiado grande para expresarlo. Simplemente no te sale._

_Tai señaló a TK, que también lloraba frente a la tumba de su hermano._

—_¿Y por qué a él sí le sale? —gimió._

_Sora negó con la cabeza._

—_No lo sé, Tai…_

Ahora sí lloraba. Al recordarlo lloraba.

Y probablemente, aunque se volviera a enamorar, nunca querría tanto a la persona en cuestión como lo quiso a él.


End file.
